Pingüinos
by sorgin
Summary: Una noche de patrulla en la que Red Hood y Red Robin se encuentran.


(Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo por pura diversión)

La noche oscura y lluviosa no llamaba a la compañía y mucho menos al patrullaje. Y, sin embargo, como siempre ellos se habían visto obligados a ceder el confort de sus calientes casas y la comodidad de sus colchones para hacer frente a los ladrones, asesinos y demás escoria que jamás tomaba vacaciones.

Era lo bueno y lo malo de ser un héroe, estaba mal pagado y era un trabajo a jornada completa durante cada día del año. Compaginar una vida social con la protección de Gotham parecía un chiste sacado de una mala revista cómica. Quizás por ello en el fondo esas eran las noches en que más le agradaba realizar sus actividades heroicas. Nadie preguntaba porque se retiraba temprano y menos aún le invitaban a ese último trago que sabía tendría que dejar a medias. Eran días marcados por la desgana y la molestia. Cuando el frío se le incrustaba en los huesos y los dientes parecían castañetearle amplificados por el eco del casco rojo.

Eran buenos días. Esos en lo que podía desquitarse y decir que se resbalo al tomar tierra y por eso cayo sobre una ladrona provocándola una conmoción cerebral o sobre un violador que acabo con una laceración en la ingle. Uno de esos días donde las mentiras fluían con naturalidad entre quien las contaba y quien las escuchaba. Al menos para casi todos, pero no para él. Nunca para él. Ese niño de cabello oscuro con el ceño opacado por un antifaz que se había ganado a pulso, para su desgracia.

\- ¿Qué quieres reemplazo? – Bufó molesto, pero él otro ni siquiera fingió ofenderse. Simplemente se acerco a él sumisamente, con tranquilidad. Como el cazador que respeta el territorio de las bestias esperando a que estas bajen la guardia para atraparlas.

Saludo con un cabeceo y le dedico una sonrisa ladina esperando que el otro le diese la bienvenida con un gesto brusco e impreciso. Solo entonces se atrve a acortar la distancia que les separa y colocarse a su misma altura para tener una perspectiva fría y brillante de la ciudad que deben proteger.

\- Solo me preguntaba que te tendía tan ensimismado para que no fueses consciente de mi presencia. – Un bufido a medio camino entre la risa y la indiferencia fue su respuesta.

\- Hace horas que se que estás ahí. Podrías haber alertado a un ejército con el ruido que haces.

Es entonces cuando se gira y se permite darle el primer suave vistazo a ese cuerpo esbelto cubierto de brillantes colores y kevlar. Cuando observa como su sucesor apoya el peso sobre una de las piernas liberando la otra, en lo que parece ser una ligera cogerá que pasará en unos días. Cuando le ve llevarse las manos a las costillas, para sujetarse lo que probablemente sea una fisura, si no varias y le escucha escupir al suelo, saliva de color rojo brillante.

\- Pingüinos. – Le contesta sin darle importancia a sus propias palabras. Y es que viéndole en tan lamentable estado ni siquiera él es capaz de mandarle a paseo. – Todo el mundo ama a los pingüinos. – Sentencia preguntándose cuando tardara el otro en colapsar y desmayarse, y se pregunta si algún día, no hoy, ni puede que pronto, pero un día, si serán lo suficientemente rápidos para dejarse caer en un sitio seguro y con un compañero cerca o por el contrario se soltaran del cable del que se balancean saltando de edificio en edificio y quedaran desdibujados contra las aceras encharcadas en una noche oscura como ésta.

\- A mi no me gustan. – Dice agarrándose aún más la herida. – Jason … - Susurra cayéndose al suelo sin perder el conocimiento y Red Hood tiene que reconocer que el crío le sigue el ritmo, puede que un día incluso le supere, pero no esta noche, ni otra cercana.

Y sin molestarse en evitarlo estalla en carcajadas mientras le toma en brazos como a una damisela en apuros y el otro gruñe sintiéndose humillado. Pero se deja mimar, cuando le llevan hasta un piso franco, le venda las heridas y le mete en una mullida cama. Solo allí se permite ceder al dolor y al cansancio y dedicarse a dormir como el joven que aún es.

Y es ahí, cuando Jason mira a Timothy, que se da cuenta de que esa noche se define a través de la simpleza de la propia vida que en vez de arroparles les observa desde fuera.


End file.
